


Sorting

by MiriRainbowitz



Series: Pride and Prejudice and Hogwarts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pride and Prejudice - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie and Darcy at their respective Sortings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darcy

"Darcy, Fitzwilliam!"

Fitzwilliam walked up to the stool, and felt the Sorting Hat being lowered onto his head. He hoped he'd be put in Slytherin- that was where all his family had been Sorted. 

"Hmm," said a voice. "Hmm...Let's see, lots of pride, yes, but you're very clever...yes, I think you'd do quite well in RAVENCLAW!"

Fitzwilliam was shocked. He was so sure he would be in Slytherin, but the Sorting Hat had put him in Ravenclaw. Not that Ravenclaw was an entirely bad house, but...what would his family think?

With a start, he became aware that he had somehow walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down. He looked at the first years that hadn't been Sorted yet and realized that some amount of time had passed, because there were only a few people left.

After everyone had been Sorted, the Headmaster- Dexter Fortesque, stood up. He made a few announcements, then finally said, "Let the feast begin!"

As soon as he said that, the plates suddenly became filled with all sorts of food, and Fitzwilliam tucked in. Maybe, he thought, even though he wasn't in Slytherin, Hogwarts might not be so bad.


	2. Lizzie

Elizabeth Bennet was incredibly excited. She was at Hogwarts, and about to be Sorted! After listening to the Sorting Hat's song, she was sure she wanted to be in Ravenclaw, just like her father had been. 

"Bennet, Elizabeth!" 

Lizzie walked up to the stool and sat down, and moments later, the Sorting Hat was resting on her head. "Ah...clever, very clever...I think you'd best be in RAVENCLAW!" the Hat shouted, and Lizzie rushed off to the Ravenclaw table.

Across the Great Hall, Jane waved to her. Jane had been Sorted into Hufflepuff, and Lizzie could not think of a more suitable House for her elder sister. She herself knew she belonged in Ravenclaw, and was all that much more excited that she had actually been Sorted into the house of her hopes. 

Once the Sorting was done, and the announcements had been made, Lizzie tucked in to her first meal at Hogwarts, grinning widely. She had a very good feeling about being at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write more? Like, other P&P characters at their Sorting?


	3. Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane gets Sorted.

"Bennet, Jane!"

Jane walked up to the Sorting Hat when her name was called. She sat down on the stool and felt the Hat being put on her head. "Hmm...very loyal, very determined..." said a voice. "I think...HUFFLEPUFF!"

Jane took off the Hat and walked over to the table filled with cheering and clapping people. She sat down, and looked around the table, to see that everyone was still smiling and cheerful-looking. Jane found herself smiling. If she was being honest, she didn't really care what House she was in- what really mattered was that she was a witch, and was going to Hogwarts. However, looking around the table, she felt uncharacteristically happy that she had been placed in Hufflepuff. 

Soon after, a small ginger boy walked over to the table and sat down next to her. "Hello," he said. "I'm Charles. Charles Bingley."

"Jane Bennet," she replied. "I'm pleased to meet you, Charles."


End file.
